


花

by guitangyuan_00



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitangyuan_00/pseuds/guitangyuan_00
Summary: 性
Relationships: 羊凡 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	花

男孩在十六七岁的时候都有面对这个问题。  
某一个早晨起床，感觉下体并不舒适，黏糊糊的。他会羞愧万分，爬起来一个劲的拿凉水冲他的内裤。等到大了很多他才能意识到，那只是因为他长大了，是和第一次长胡子是一样的，只是一种身体成熟的表现。  
这是属于他作为男性的性特征的发育。  
包括同学里偷偷讨论的情色，包括自己对于情色反应的勃起，都让他觉得害羞。他不一定能理解下流色情的玩笑到底好笑在哪里，也不一定是没有感觉的，但是他觉得好脏。  
于是裸体的绘画是脏的，描写性爱的文字是脏的，有关性的电影是脏的，面对性感自己酥麻麻的内心也是脏的。  
黄子弘凡就是这样想着走出家里的，于是他接触了不太一样的东西，他或许没有真的完全接受或者接收。他也仍然没有随随便便的走出所谓的那一步，做出所谓的让他真正成为男人的行为。但是不得不说留学这段时间给他带来了很多东西。  
然后他看见高杨了。  
很难说高杨是性感的其实，黄子弘凡第一眼看见高杨压根没把高杨和性感画上等号。  
高杨很好看，白白净净的，眼睛旁边有痣，一颗在眼睛上边，一颗在眼睛下边，为了突出他那对漂亮的眼睛似的。黄子弘凡敢发誓他这辈子没见过这样的眼睛，还在心里傻傻的想，或许下辈子也不会。他的眼角有个勾，恰到好处的勾起来。高杨还有很好听的声音，很轻很暖和的叫他的名字，叫他自己给黄子乱起的，黄子其实并没有那么喜欢的昵称，他叫他阿黄，或者黄儿。  
有时候会一边若无其事地说别的事情，提起他，于是叫他，小黄儿。那个儿又轻又快，怕人听见了一样。  
高杨还有和他的脸不怎么相符合的宽厚的肩膀，一双会因为用力或者一时间的血流不畅暴起青筋的手。  
总之，高杨其实没有那么色情，黄子觉得他不至于因为高杨起反应，或者觉得高杨色情，然后荒唐的冒出我想和他上床的想法。  
这，这挺脏的。  
黄子弘凡拿着手机看着高杨，高杨也看着黄子弘凡。  
实际上高杨的十几岁也是这样过来的，性是令人羞耻的这件事是常态。女孩的胸脯，女孩的身体，一边觉得是美丽的一边又觉得下流。  
高杨面皮薄，不会和别人谈这种东西，但是他会看，然后在看的过程中打手冲。如果有人要质问他怎么白白净净的样子还看这个打手冲，他只会觉得好笑。  
高杨现在倒是不会看着片做这种事情了。  
黄子弘凡看着他，眼神赤裸裸的，又好像藏了别的什么东西，但是高杨看到的是最主要的哪一点。  
黄子弘凡想和他做爱。  
这很荒谬，因为这没有为什么，高杨也只是知道而已。  
现在这个时机是完全合适的。  
于是高杨站起来，走到黄子弘凡身边，轻轻的问他，吻他。  
“我想和你做爱，可以吗？”  
答案毋庸置疑，是可以。  
黄子弘凡很瘦，肢体都比较纤细，脱了衣服光溜溜的在高杨面前摆开，羞的厉害，身体也是羞涩的，被高杨仔细的看就要整个发红。  
真是离谱，高杨就算是说，我想和你做爱这种话，也不觉得粗鄙。黄子弘凡低着头看高杨的手指头，和着黏糊糊的润滑，在自己的身体里开拓。高杨在试图把自己和他融合在一起。  
黄子想起来居然有一点点匪夷所思感动。  
里面柔软，温热，包容，高杨的手指轻轻松松的能推进抽出的时候，里面已经开始学会吮吸了，挽留他的手指。黄子也追着他的嘴，伸出粉红色的一小截舌头，挽留他的吻，最后口水都互相混在一起，暧昧的扯出丝。  
并不恶心，反而很色情。高杨看着黄子红扑扑的脸，他现在眼睛也湿漉漉的了。  
黄子要看不清楚高杨的脸了几乎，他努力的眨眨眼，可是没有足够的泪水，高杨安抚他的胸口，拿手捏住乳头，轻轻的扯了一下，就又酸又疼，但是冲上心头的评价却是好舒服。  
“好奇怪……”  
高杨看了看他的脸，他是喜欢的，变本加厉的去用嘴吮，黄子昂起胸，拿手想推开又不是，按住也不是。等高杨把手往下摸，握住男孩的阴茎套弄的时候，黄子终于哭起来了。  
他舒服的直哼哼，一下子要快一下子要慢，射过一次之后整个人都软下来了，看着高杨扶着他的腿顶进去。实际上高杨刚刚摸到他的时候他就在想这一刻了。黄子整个的流着汗，抱着高杨的肩头，满足的叫唤，高杨的喘息也让他很满足。  
高杨一开始有点太用力了，急急的在里面顶撞，黄子整个往上挪，不太舒服，黄子弘凡很小声的告诉高杨，不舒服的呀，高杨。  
高杨嗯了一句，缓缓的推进去又抽出身来，试着找了找位置，黄子眯起眼睛长长的哼了一句，被高杨扣住的手握紧了一下又松开。  
被高高的抛起来了，黄子想。  
他把腿努力的扣在高杨的腰上，试着感受到一些除了快感之外的真实感。  
高杨给了他一个吻。  
于是他又被稳稳的接住了，落到了不怎么好闻的石楠花花园，他的开在高杨小腹上，高杨的开在他身体里。


End file.
